


You'll Live

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alec talks to Helen after the events of Lord of Shadows.





	You'll Live

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TDA or the characters.

Helen felt like crying, but she somehow could not. It was like her body shut down. Her tear ducts are broken. Her heart was too numb to realize how much pain was occurring. 

She snapped out of her little world when a hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked up and saw Alec. He didn’t like much better. How could he? He just lost his dad. 

He sits down by her. “This shouldn’t have happened. You deserve to be as mad and upset as you want, but you cannot be. You’re little siblings need you. When Max died I wanted to break, but I couldn’t. Isabelle had the hardest time with it. She was there when Max was killed. She needed me. In front of Aline you can break all you like. The second you’re near a little sibling you have to pull yourself together. You’ll live. You’ll feel like you can’t, but you will. You’ll live for them. You’re still a big sibling. You didn’t lose that.” With that Alec got up and left. 

A few days later when Livvy’s death hit her she understood. Alec’s advice was the best she could have gotten. She’ll live. She’ll live for them. Her little sibling.


End file.
